


A Reward

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manipulative sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Techie Winn, Villain Barry Allen, Villain Kara Danvers, blindfold, bondage mitts, dark au, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Waking up from a kidnapping, Winn discovers his captors have a different way of bringing him over to their way of thinking.Kinktober 2019 Day 3- Oral sex | Sensory deprivation





	A Reward

“I’m just the techie, I don’t know anything I swear.” Winn tugged against the leather mitts and wiggled his feet against the cuffs that are around his ankles and blinked against the darkness of the blindfold that was snug around his eyes. The cold air of the room was caressing his naked skin making him press against the warm sheets of the bed he was tied to. 

“We know that Winn, that’s not why we took you.” Kara’s voice was soft and melodious while coming from Winn’s left side. Winn couldn’t help but both relax and tense up at her voice.

“Do you want to know why we took you, Winn?” Barry’s voice made Winn have the same reaction and his emotions began to war within himself. 

“Kara, Barry, come on guys just because you two went dark side doesn’t mean we have to do this.” Winn wet his lips as he spoke nervously. 

“Doesn’t it though?” Kara asked and Winn shuddered as soft fingers brush up and down his left arm. 

“I don’t understand…” Winn trailed off as he tried to stop the goosebumps that popped up from Kara’s warm touch. 

“A smart guy like you Winn, you can figure it out,” Barry said amused and his breath was hot over Winn’s right leg and a hand closed around his cuffed ankle. Winn knew he should be concerned, hell struggling to get away, but instead, arousal began to burn in his veins and his cock twitched. 

“This was fine back in college, but you two… You both are and I’m not and… Where was I going with this?” Winn trailed off as his brain stuttered to a stop when a wet tongue glided up over his cock. 

“I think you were trying to tell us that this, the three of us aren’t a good idea,” Kara said as she dragged her fingers through Winn’s hair and Winn breathed out slowly as he felt her bare breasts press against his side as Barry suckled lightly at the head of Winn’s cock. 

“It isn’t?” Winn wasn’t sure anymore as Barry took more and more of his cock into that wet and perfect mouth of his. 

“We don’t think so, in fact, we think you’re being wasted over there with those do-gooders,” Kara said as she used her nails to gently pluck at Winn’s pebbling nipples, Winn’s chest arching up into the touch. 

“Wasted?” Winn’s mind was going hazy and his world was slowly narrowing down to the touches Kara and Barry were bestowing on his body. 

“Mhm, wasted. You would be so much better off with us, appreciated and loved constantly.” Kara purred and Winn turned his head into her chest and panted against her breasts as Barry began to bob his head, letting Winn’s cock slide in and out of his mouth in a way that had Winn lifting his hips eagerly. 

Barry chuckled around Winn’s cock and pressed the other’s hips back onto the bed and kept up the slow and steady pace he had going. 

“Doesn’t that sound good Winn? You belong with us, you always have, not with those heroes.” Kara’s voice went hard at the end and twisted Winn’s nipples making Winn moan and arch up into the sudden pain that mixed with the pleasure he was getting from Barry’s mouth. 

“With you?” Winn asked dazed as Barry swallowed around his cock making Winn groan helplessly as he struggled against his cuffs and Barry’s hands on his hips. 

“With us, doesn’t that sound nice Winn? Just like the old days? Just the three of us, together like we were always mean to be.” Kara crooned and Winn felt the last bit of his willpower fade and he sucked lightly at one of Kara’s nipples. Kara moaned happily and cupped the back of Winn’s neck. 

“Yes, I want that, I want us together like before.” Winn’s voice took on a slight pleading tone as he lapped at her nipple the best he could without his eyesight. 

“Good boy,” Kara praised, her voice happy and smug at the same time. 

“Let’s show Winn what good boys get as rewards Kara darling,” Barry’s voice was a bit rough from having Winn’s cock in his throat for a while. 

“Oh, what a good idea Barry darling,” Kara agreed before chuckling when Winn’s cock visibly jumped and a bead of pre-cum oozed from the slit. Winn couldn’t stop the whine that came from his mouth as Kara’s heat moved from his side leaving him oddly cold but her fingers dragged down his chest and joined Barry’s on Winn’s hips. 

“Should we reward you, Winn? You do remember what our rewards were like don’t you?” Barry asked as he wiggled a pillow under Winn’s hip and firm hands cupped his ass cheeks firmly. 

“I do, I love your rewards,” Winn was panting now and was grateful for the firmness and lift the pillow gave him. 

“Oh we know you do, but let’s just refresh your memory shall we?” Kara planted sucking kisses over Winn’s balls making him whine in the back of his throat. 

“You’re so eager for it,” Barry laughed, breath fanning over Winn’s hole. Winn couldn’t help the way his hole flexed at the hot rush of air and the memory of the last time this had happened. 

“Oh!” Winn moaned out in surprise as Barry sucked at his hole at the same time Kara swallowed down his length. Delicate fingers cupped and fondled Winn’s balls, the fact she had killed people with those same fingers didn’t matter to Winn. Barry skillfully worked Winn’s hole open and loose with his tongue, knowing exactly how to work Winn over. 

Winn lost himself to the heightened sensations as his fingers jerked against the supple leather mitts that engulfed them and his toes curled against the empty air. Winn moaned and gasped as the two Villains who could and have leveled cities reduce him to a wet, drooling mess as his body was assaulted by pleasurable sensations. 

“Come on Winn, don’t you want your reward?” Kara purred, the vibrations of her voice echoing through Winn’s whole body as Barry twisted and curled his tongue in a way that had Winn seeing stars in the darkness of the blindfold. 

Winn let out a cry unable to stop himself when both Kara and Barry vibrated their mouths in unison and Winn’s world crashed down around him as the two Villains brought him into their world. They made him theirs without so much as another word and Winn knew that he would do anything Kara and Barry asked as long as they kept rewarding him, kept him the way they had in college and Winn craved that.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
